waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
House of Mouse/International
House of Mouse has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 2002 to 2004. Danish * Mickey Mouse - Anders Bircow * Minnie Mouse - Louise Engell * Anders And And - Dick Kaysø * Andersine - Annette Heick * Fedtmule - Johan Vinde * Sorteper - Lars Thiesgaard * Mike - Donald Andersen * Raptus von And - Henrik Koefoed * Fru Skildpadde - Vibeke Dueholm * Max - Laus Høybye & Christian Potalivo * Mortimer - Thomas Mørk * Joakim von And - John Hahn-Petersen * Chip - Pauline Rehné * Chap - Remi Lewrissa * Klavs - Jens Jacob Tychsen * Jago - Torben Zeller * Jesper Fårekylling - John Martinus * Cruella - Birgitte Raaberg * Simba - Peter Jorde * Lymiere - Preben Kristensen * Jafar - Nis Bank-Mikkelsen * Spejl - Stig Hoffmeyer * Fortaeller - Jørn Gottlieb * Peter Pan - Sebastian Jessen * Pinocchio - Julian Baltzer * Hubert - Peter Aude * Skovbetjent - Esper Hagen * Sebastian - Lasse Lunderskov * Hades - Henning Jensen * Gillian - Jette Sievertsen * Orchid - Trine Dyrholm * Gaston - Per Høyer * Klo - Steen Springborg * Mushu - Jan Gintberg * Aladdin - Søren Launbjerg * Udyr - Lars Lippert Dutch * Mickey Mouse - Paul Groot * Minnie Mouse - Barbara Dicker * Donald Duck - Anita Blanker * Katrien Duck - Laura Vlasblom * Goofy Goof - Stan Limburg * Pluto - Reinder van der Naalt * Clarabella Koe - Lucie de Lange * Max Goof - Jonas Leopold * Kwik, Kwek & Kwak - Laura Vlasblom * Boris Boef - Jan Anne Drenth * Ludwig von Drakenstein - Reinder van der Naalt * Mike de Microfoon - Kas van Iersel Finnish * Mikki Hiiri, Lystikäs, Timon, Hatuntekijä, Sebastian, Hermes - Antti Pääkkönen * Minni Hiiri - Kiti Kokkonen * Aku Ankka & Korppikotka - Jukka Rasila * Iines Ankka - Petra Karjalainen * Hessu Hopo - Petri Liski * Heluna Ammu - Miitta Sorvali * Polle Koninkaulus - ? * Max - ? * Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu - Rinna Paatso * Musta Pekka - Tuomo Rysti & Markku Riikonen * Taavi Ankka - Aarre Karén * Roope Ankka (Scrooge McDuck) & Samu Sirkka (Jiminy Cricket) - Seppo Mäki * Tiku - Susanna Indrén * Nuhanenä, Könni & Taku - Tom Wentzel * Jafar - Jarkko Rantanen * Pumbaa - Pekka Laiho * Ihaa, Myyrä, Kapteeni Koukku, Jörö - Veikko Honkanen * Hirviö, Timotei, Pongo - Matti-Olavi Ranin * Mortimer, José Carioca, Iago & Hades - Seppo Pääkkönen * Mushu - Tom Pöysti * Lumiere - Juha Muje * Peter Pan - Samuel Harjanne * Aladdin - Sami Aarva * Cruella de Vil - Hannele Lauri * Ursula - Ulla Tapaninen * Fauna - Liisa Paatso * Ariel - Nina Tapio * Belle - Mervi Hiltunen * Jasmine - Ulla Renko * Herkules & Kuzco - Jarkko Tamminen * Additional voices: Rauno Ahonen, Markku Pihlaja, Matti Holi, Päivi Hilska, Markus Bäckman, Päivi Granström, Leena Liimatainen, Pekka Kuorikoski, Annituuli Kasurinen, Henri Piispanen, Otto Piispanen, Ilkka Moisio, Pertti Koivula, Samuel Ananta Amandeo, Jaana Bister, Annamari Metsävainio, Mirja Mäkelä-Dunkel, Anna-Liisa Haunio, Heikki Hinssa, Olli Ikonen, Seela Sella & Tommi Varis Japanese * Mickey Mouse - Takashi Aoyagi * Minnie Mouse - Yuko Mizutani * Donald Duck - Koichi Yamadera * Daisy Duck - Mika Doi * Goofy - Yuu Shimaka * Horace Horsecollar - Atsushi Ii * Clarabelle Cow - Ako Mayama (1st voice) * Clarabelle Cow - Romi Park (2nd voice) * Max - Kappei Yamaguchi * Huey, Dewey & Louie - Chika Sakamoto * Pete - Toru Ohira * Mike - Koichi Yamadera * Ludwig von Drake - Ritsuo Sawa * Willie the Giant - Toku Nishio * The Narrator - Kenyuu Horiuchi & Tadashi Nakamura * Additional voices: Roko Takizawa, Minoru Inaba, Koichi Kitamura, Masashi Ebara, Mitsuru Ogata, Kousuke Okano, Ben Hiura, Tamio Oki, Hiroyuki Nishimoto, Hisako Kyoda, Yuki Tokiwa, Kaneta Kimotsuki, Toshiya Ueda, Miyuki Ichijou, Yuji Mitsuya, Ryusei Nakao, Toshio Furukawa, Toku Nishio, Naoya Uchida, Yoriko Suzuki, Nobuko Terashima, Tomie Kataoka, Hiroshi Otake, Joji Yanami, Yuu Hayashi, Shigeru Ushiyama, Toshiko Sawada, Miyoko Aso, Keiji Fujiwara, Shinichi Ishihara, Seizo Kato, Banjo Ginga, Kiyoshi Komiyama, Taro Ishida, Mahito Tsujimura, Ichiro Nagai, Akira Takarada, Mayumi Suzuki, Kujira, Koji Ishii, Eri Ito, Kazuo Kumakura, Shinichiro Miki, Toru Okawa, Mitsuru Miyamoto, Hiroshi Hatanaka, Kyusaku Shimada, Hideyuki Umezu, Nobuyo Tsuda & Masako Isobe Korean * Mickey Mouse - Kang Soo-Jin * Minnie Mouse - Eun Yeong-Seon * Donald Duck - Kim Hwan-Jin * Daisy Duck - Choi Su-Min * Goofy - Park Sang-Il * Max - An Yong-Wook * Huey - Cha Yeong-Hwa * Dewey - Bae Jeong-Mi * Louie - Lee Jin-Hwa * Additional voices: Kang Su-Jin, Kim Seung-Jun, Tak Won-Je, Lee Jin-Hwa, Jang Seung-Gil, Lee In-Sung, Lee Jeong-Gu, Jang Gwang, Song Yong-Tae, Kim Hwan-Jin & Seo Hye-Jeong Norwegian * Micke Mus - Anders Baasmo * Donald Duck - Rune Alstedt * Minni Mus - Anitra Eriksen * Dolly Duck - Mari Maurstad * Langbein - Kim Fangen * Max - Aksel Hennie & Even Rognlid * Petter - Nils Ole Oftebro * Mikrofon-Mike - Øyvind B. Lyse * Klara Ku - Katrine Blomstrand * Mortimer - Preben Olram * Raptus von Rupp - Harald Mæle * Klara Klukk - Unn Vibeke Hol * Panchito - Trond Teigen * Chernabog - Magnus Nielsen * Timmi Gresshoppe - Øivind Blunk * Simba - Håvard Bakke * Hjertedame - Susanne Fuhr * Clocksworth - Knut Risan * Pinocchio - Rasmus Skjegstad * Perdita - Hanne Dieserud * Jago - Anders Halto * Kaptein krok - Johannes Joner * Gaston - Paul Åge Johannessen & Jon Øigarden * Sebastian - Lars Sørbø * Shere Khan - Helge Winther-Larsen * Udyret - Lasse Lindtner * Panik - Bernhard Ramstad * Malefika - Merete Moen * Mushu - Åsleik Engmark * Buzzie - Ivar Nørve * Hugo - Brede Bøe * Den hvite kanin - Trond Brænne * Magnhild - Iren Reppen * Kålorm - Per Skjølsvik * Tussi - Magne Lindholm * De Bortkomme Guttene - Tobias Harang & Bernhard Aarseth Swedish * Musse Pigg - Anders Öjebo * Mimmi Pigg - Lizette Pålsson * Kalle Anka - Andreas Nilsson * Kajsa Anka - Marie Kühler-Flack * Långben - Johan Lindqvist * Knatte, Fnatte & Tjatte - Monica Forsberg * Max - Alexander Lundberg * Mikrofon-Micke - Roger Storm * Pluto - Stefan Berglund * Klarabella - Anna Norberg * Klasse - Robert Dröse * Petter - Stephan Karlsén * Pinocchio - Anton Nyman * Benjamin Syrsa - Jan Modin * Cruella de Vil - Monica Forsberg * Mushu - Daniel Papa Dee Wahlgren * Ursula - Eva-Britt Strandberg * Kung Larry - Bertil Engh * Chernabog - Torsten Wahlund * Berättare - Bo Maniette * Additional voices: Niclas Ekholm, Johan Svensson, Jacob Bergmalm, Daniel Bergfalk & Christel Körner Category:Disney International dubs